Challenges Begun
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Challenges, oh so many there are isn't there? oh so many...almost too many one might say...But then again...One must start somewhere...Wouldn't you agree?
1. Harry Draco

Challenges Begun  
  
The First Challenge  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Harry sighed, turning his head, returning his eyes to the dark, starless sky.  
  
This had to be the first time in years, seeing the black sky- blank, lifeless and devoid of stars . . . either that . . . or he'd lived too long within the halls of Hogwarts or in the barred, boarded-up windows of a bare room.  
  
"Go 'way Malfoy, I don't want to deal with you right now."  
  
He wasn't too surprised at having silence as his reply.  
  
His back streaked with a brief pain, the cracked rib still needed more time to heal . . . maybe another minute or so would do it . . .  
  
"I didn't come here to deal with you Potter." Came Draco's cold voice.  
  
Had it always been so cold- Malfoy's voice? Hadn't it been alive with malice and sneering loath? Yes, it had, but it'd never been so cold . . . lifeless.  
  
"Then why did you come?"  
  
A pale, bandaged hand raised a burning cigarette to chapped lips; he inhaled deeply; green-eyes closing with the sensation.  
  
"Have you gone daft Potter-? You're the one who gave me the note to come up here in the first place-" he broke off.  
  
He exhaled the smoke, staring up at the black sky again.  
  
"You're right . . . you always seem to be . . . "  
  
A pause.  
  
"-especially when I never wanted you to be."  
  
Harry took another drag from the cigarette, pleased at the soft sizzling sound as the tabacco burned.  
  
"He's using me . . . no surprise really."  
  
He could feel Malfoy's confusion burning into the back of his head.  
  
"Albus . . . Headmaster Dumbledore I mean . . . " Harry smiled, no happiness behind it. "He's been setting me up from the start . . . "  
  
"Setting them up . . . and knocking them down . . . like dominoes maybe . . . more strategy like chess . . . or Risk . . . "  
  
"What's this have to do-?" Malfoy started.  
  
Green eyes met silver.  
  
"When we graduate, or when you're called . . . you'll be a Death Eater . . . I know you will."  
  
"How dare you-!"  
  
"Malfoys are proud and powerful creatures." He spoke, turning the subject, albeit unintentionally.  
  
The silver-haired Slytherin fell silent, what was going on with Potter?  
  
"And Malfoys serve those with even greater power; people like Voldemort . . . "  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side as he studied Draco Malfoy's lithe, robe- clad form.  
  
"But you're all so blind . . . "  
  
" . . . blind . . . blind . . . blind." he echoed himself, flicking the cigarette out the tower window.  
  
"You see . . . you're so stuck on the one powerful person . . . the one who's flailing about like a fish out of water . . . attracting everyone's attention with it's foolish actions . . . that you don't see the other . . . " Harry sighed, standing up and walking towards Malfoy.  
  
He stopped just short of kissing him; there bodies vaguely brushing against each other.  
  
"Think of Voldemort as that fish . . . as he flails about. Killing people in terms of genocide . . . " Harry breathed into one ear, pulling back as he in turn whispered into the other;  
  
"Now think of the other . . . the quiet, silent one . . . the one who does not flaunt his power . . . does not attract attention . . . " Harry spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Malfoy's still, unmoving form.  
  
"They always say those who speak loudest, are weakest." He murmured, nuzzling into Draco's neck, not at all surprised to hear the pale boy's heartbeat so frantic.  
  
"And who, Draco;" harry paused, "Who speaks the loudest? Tell me."  
  
A long silence filled the room until Malfoy drew a shaking breath, a single word escaping his suddenly dry lips,  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Exactly." He breathed into the pale neck.  
  
"And the silent one . . . ?"  
  
"Is me." Harry answered his own question.  
  
This got a reaction from the other boy; he shoved the Gryffindor away from him, looking at him with a sneer; "Aren't you getting a bit full of yourself, eh Potter?"  
  
"No." was the simple response.  
  
"I've no room for an ego nor self-pride."  
  
"I live without those things, and that leaves me with nothing but truth . . . " Harry smiled then, but the curved lips did not match the flat emerald eyes.  
  
"Do I need to prove it to you . . . Malfoy? Do I have to prove my worth to gain your eternal servitude?" Harry paused, stepping towards Malfoy, "Proving it to you as Voldemort bribed Lucius with promises of wealth and power beyond his dreams . . . ?"  
  
"I don't believe you Potter." Draco spoke suddenly, taking a step back; "I will not swear my loyalties to you, never."  
  
"That doesn't really matter Draco," Harry dismissed passively, "You'll swear yourself to me because Malfoys are bound to serve the highest power . . . it's in your blood to do so . . . the blood that courses through your veins . . . "  
  
A brief silence fell before Harry picked up his own conversation, not at all bothered by the fact that he had cornered Malfoy.  
  
"I doubt you bothered to actually research the family name of yours . . . did you?" Harry questioned, a sudden, intense light coming into his eyes as he continued to stare at Malfoy.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Harry didn't care to hear it, "Way back in ancient times . . . the first Malfoys had sworn not only themselves, but there future descendants and offspring to the one and only ruling overlord of the seven realms . . . " he trailed off momentarily, reliving moments ago.  
  
"Or at least, that's what the Overlord was led to believe, that the one pureblood family would forever serve him and his blood . . . But at the ceremony; a few defining words . . . and the Malfoys would forever serve those with the most power . . . "  
  
It was then that Harry began to chuckle, his eyes still blank, somehow dead compared to the laughs coming from his lips.  
  
"I may be Dumbledore's pawn Draco," Harry spoke quietly, "But not for long . . . for I grow tired of this game and of this charade-"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Malfoy- You know the mask I refer too, that Golden-Child of Gryffindor with the model parents that died ever-so- valiantly in the hopes of saving my life."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Now, tomorrow, I drop the masks," He murmured, heading for the stairs, turning at the doorway, catching the silver eyes for a moment;  
  
"-and tomorrow, I will prove my power . . . and then you will kneel before me feet, pledging yourself to me . . . forever."  
  
Draco was left alone in the cold tower for a long while as he then contemplated the weight of one Harry Potter's words . . . and the effects they would soon have upon his life.  
  
Now, I'm not asking you to review, you can if you want, but the title of this is indeed what this story is, a challenge- to you, to anyone who decides to read this; the challenge is to create a D/H fanfic based before, after, or during this scene.  
  
I don't have any possible prizes to give for I can't think of any, basically it's to see if anyone can do it, and if they want to do it, out of fun or proving they can do it by besting what's up here.  
  
If you do decide to do it, post a review of 'yes I'm gonna try' or somethin along those lines along with an id name so I can check to see when it's posted or not . . .  
  
*blank* Asides . . . if I can think of anymore 'Flits' as I'll now dub these wee challenge thingummies, I'll post them here as additional chapters and the like . . . 


	2. Severus Harry

Another Challenge Everyone  
  
(This One is a bit more list-like...and could be quite interestings since I've not seen any so far)  
  
It will be slash, a severus and harry pairing.  
  
Now...  
  
-Severus somehow ends up spending the summer at the Dursleys...  
  
-Harry has to go back to sleeping in the cubboard... and has a nipple piercing.  
  
-The Dursleys do NOT disappear for the remaining holiday nor coup themselves up in their rooms for fear of Snape...they've got to pop up on occasion.  
  
Since there will doubtlessly be a growing relationship...  
  
-One of the Dursleys must walk in on Harry and Snape (while in the process of it or at the start of it ^.^)  
  
BIG ONE- A TOTAL MUST----- SNAPE MUST BE A VIRGIN!  
  
-Draco and the Malfoys,....Ron and the Weasley's are accepting of the relationship (when they find out)  
  
-And lastly, Dumbledore, Hermione, and everyone else disapprove of the relationship (immoral and so on and so forth...get creative people...)  
  
If you sometimes need help to start a fanfic (oneshot or otherwise) just take this beginning starter that I made for all of you. (it will be short...but I find it quite amusing)  
  
~*@*~  
  
It was the second day of summer and already they had him working in the backyard in the horrid excuse of a garden. He'd ditched his shirt somewhere between seven to eight-thirty AM when the sun decided to turn up the heat a few gazillion notches.  
  
His glasses slid down his nose, he pushed them back up with a soil-covered hand. Then wiped his palms on the worn-out graying pants.  
  
Green eyes darted a brief glance at the sun which was now above his head; in about an hour he'd be able to take a quick brake for lunch, the Dursleys decided after he'd passed out twice from the heat (both having occured yesterday), that he at least be fed lunch . . . a meager one, but food all the same.  
  
Harry grabbed the slightly damp, white shirt from the ground to wipe his chest, back, and neck; the golden ringlet glinted in the afternoon sun . . .  
  
He'd gotten the piercing a few weeks prior . . . and the thing was, Harry was the one that wanted the nipple-piercing to begin with.  
  
Oh well, life had it's little perks like that.  
  
Fifteen heat-scorching minutes later the doorbell at the front of the house rang.  
  
"FREAK! GET THAT DOOR!" Vernon Dursley bellowed from the kitchen; it was his day off from work.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed, pulling his hand-me-down pants up,(they tended to slip if he wasn't careful . . . he'd left his belt at hogwarts so he had to use a length of rope he'd found in the tool shed, it didn't work very well . . . but it was something at least.  
  
Trudging down the hall he ran his hand through his raggedy hair, unkempt and dirtier than usual . . . luckily the Dursleys were very hygenic.  
  
Harry grabbed the doorknob then casually swung open the door . . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Proffessor Snape?!" 


End file.
